Talk:Telekinesis (Oblivion)/Archive 1
For Staves I'm playing an Atronach mage and I began to get a little irritated with my limited mana pool, but then I finally finished the Mage Guild recommendation quest and found I could have a staff of my choice! So I thought to myself "Wow, I hope one of the choices is something like a Staff of Mana Replenishment, that would be great". None of them impressed me until I came here and read about the telekinesis "exploit". I got my staff of Mana Replenishment, yay! I'm inclined to say that this limited use regeneration is almost not even cheating since I do have to collect souls, but it is a bit too good, 3 jolts and I'm full up. Edit: After playing for a while I felt that the regen was definitely balanced because my staff only had 16 uses and I was eating soul gems at an astounding rate. Turns out that's just a bug, though. Must admit that 40 charges of "Regen 1/4 of your Mana" is a bit cheaty even at 50 Spell Absorption. Stay legit, childs. Another nice side effect of having the telekinesis staff is that you extend the range of seeing what an item is when you're hovering over it. It's really nice when you're wondering what kind of mushroom is over on the other side of a dark cave, or if you're rifling through tall brush trying to find that sweet shiny weapon you just blasted out of some poor bandit's hands. 03:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Cy New note I don't understand what just added in the "Note", or what it has to do with telekinesis. Can someone explain and clarify what the objective is? And also, is it significant enough to warrant being in the article? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:03, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I've never heard of it myself, but from what I gather from it when you cast telekinesis while you have a spell absorption effect attached to you, you will gain lost magicka. Someone should probably confirm it, however. If it is true and accurate, it should probably be put into the cheats article instead of here, as it is really more of an exploit than anything else. \*\ Hellhound43 01:01, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :: When the spell absorbed it increased my magicka by 8 points, when it actually cast the effect was normal (-20). So yes, a possibly powerful exploit for Atronachs. --Avfanatic 01:22, 1 April 2007 (CDT) well, i wrote this part. I have an atronach character myself with 106 spell absorption now. I found it out accidently, i just wanted to fool around with telekinesis when I saw that nothing happened. I noticed my magicka coming back, and I immediately thought that this was THE solution to the stunted magicka of the Atronach birthsign. But i have to add, this doesn't belong to cheats. It is more of bug made by Bethesda. :Okay, I rewrote the first part of the exploit as I understood it; if it's wrong, feel free to correct it. As I understand it, you receive a higher return for the spell cost when cast (e.g. a spell costs 100 base magicka, but due to your level in that skill, it may only cost 95 magicka, which produces a 5 point magicka difference, so you thus receive 5 extra magicka points every time you cast the spell. As a result, you can effectively "recharge" your mana pool until it's near-max, or max again just by casting that spell. yes, exactly, yous seem to understand it all right. except that you can gain a much bigger profit from it than just 5 magicka. My atronach has 475 magicka at the moment, and I created a spell with which I end up with my max magicka in one Telekinesis-spell. This will make Atronach mages (when used correctly) more powerful than non-atronach mages. I'll try to upload a video on youtube showing this exploit, hopefully making it more clear. you'll hear from me :P. :: OK, I have uploaded the video here is the link, I'll also put the link in the article itself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b6rV_CInrA :If that's what the example is getting at, I think it's worded incorrectly. If not, someone let me know in clearer terms. Thanks, --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:58, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Nope, it is worded correctly. But maybe there should be something extra added; the fact that atronach mages with spell absorption 100 can never cast Telekinesis with the intended purpose of moving items from a distance Apparel Duplication Hello all, I was messing around with remote manipulation in Weynon Priory (Post main-quest, abandoned), and I picked up a white monk robe. I threw it across the room, it hit the rail, and it flew out of sight. I went down the stairs to the entrance level, and found my robe under the table. I went back up, and, to my surprise, I found another white monk robe under 2 beds, in jelly form. People, do you know what this means... I'VE FIGURED OUT HOW TO DUPLICATE ITEMS!!! Yay for me >w<